Don't Die
by LittleSovietGirl
Summary: After an argument with her big brother, poor Belarus was in a bad accident. Now Russia must deal and take care of her. But how can anyone bare with all the feelings of regret about always running away from her. However was he going to make life better for his suffering little sister?
1. Don't Die

"You wouldn't care if I died!"

The last thing she said to me as she ran out the door in tears. I didn't bother to follow her; knowing she would be back. She always came back to me, in a fight or not. And then this would be just a silly little argument that would end in tons of cuddles.

But she hadn't come back. It had been hours since she left. Now I'm beginning to worry. To occupy my mind, I made dinner for us, planning to smooth it over food. Surely she would come back if she knew I made dinner? But still no sign of her and it was getting past two in the morning. I tried calling her cell several time but there was no answer. Where could she be?

Around three am, my phone rang. I almost didn't answer since I didn't recognize the number. But what if it was Natalya? What if she couldn't use her phone and needed me?

"Hello?"

"Is this Mr. Ivan Braginsky?"

The voice sounded cold and sad, like he was trying to hold back something horrible. Who is this?

"Yes, I am."

"And do you know a Natalya Alfroskaya?

My heart flipped in my chest; immediately knowing something was terrible wrong. The notion made me feel so close to vomiting that I had to hold my stomach.

"Yes, she is my little sister," I tried to say calmly but my body kept shaking.

"I regret to inform you she was in a horrible car accident."

_Thump! _The phone hit the floor and so did the rest of me. I couldn't hold in the vomit anymore and let it out on the carpet. My mind was filled of horrible images of my poor suffering sister bleeding on the road. I've seen many horrible things in my life but that one will haunt me for the rest of my life.

I reached out for the phone and the man was still there waiting; like he expected that reaction.

"Where is she?"

"The wounds were pretty bad and was transferred to the main hospital in Moscow."

"That's not far from here. I'll be there as soon as possible."

"We will be waiting for you."

The call ended with a click that seemed to ring in my ears. I couldn't be this had happened. How I would give anything to back and time so we would have never that argument? Then she wouldn't have had a reason to leave.

I hadn't the time to waste now. Quickly, I cleaned up the vomit so whenever I brought my sister home, the house wouldn't smell. I decided not to dwell on it like she wasn't going to pull through. Instead I'm bringing her home and spoiling her with whatever she wanted.

Nearly receiving a speeding ticket, I arrived at the hospital within ten minutes. The lady at the reception counter that been looking down and jumped as I approached the desk.

"Mr. Braginsky?"

I nodded, trying to smile and be polite but couldn't under the circumstances.

"Right this way." She came out from behind the desk and lead me to an empty room on an upper floor. "They'll bring her in soon."

She left without another word, leaving me to pace around in misery. Ten minutes felt like an eternity as I waited to see the damage. I jumped as they wheeled in the squeaky bed and placed it next to the wall; under the window.

I could already see many scratches, bruises and cuts in between all the bandages and temporary casts. Seeing it tore my heart out; making regret always running away from her all the time. She didn't deserve that or this tragedy.

The doctor turned to me, taking a deep breath before telling me all the news. "Seems she was heading to the border when someone smashed into her car. Unfortunately they got away, seemingly unharmed. However, she has one broken arm, two broken legs, a few broken ribs and bruises everywhere; including her head. She may suffer from some mental trauma. Aside from that she will have to be hospitalized for quite a while. Several surgeries and she will need to be rehabilitated, like re-learning how to walk. She have to be in a wheelchair for a good few months. She probably won't be able to do anything for herself if she makes it through. You are welcome to stay with her since it must be hard."

Listening to all that made me sick to my stomach again. Why couldn't it have been me? My sisters don't deserve this kind of pain! How could someone do this to my little girl?

"I'll be calling our elder sister. She'll want to stay for her as well," I choked out, fighting back tears.

"That's fine. You may want to bring some supplies. she'll be here a long time. Tonight, I can offer you a comfy chair from the play area."

"That would be great. Thank you."

"I'll have a nurse bring it up shortly. Get some rest. She'll be in the operating room again tomorrow," he added, sounding cold like it was part of his job.

He left quickly, giving me time to let the tears roll down my cheeks. Even my past didn't make me want to cry as much as I do now. I'd rather be suffering instead of her. Yeah, it would break her heart to see that but she doesn't deserve this suffering. She who loves me so much.

My hand shook as I dialled my sister's number. A few rings but she answered, groaning about how early it was.

"I'm sorry, big sister," I choked out again, crying fully this time.

"Baby boy, why are you crying?"

"Natalya was in a car accident."

I heard the phone drop, just when I did it earlier. Quickly she picked it up and started crying. "Oh no! My baby!"

"Please come, sister," I sobbed, rubbing my eyes. "I won't be able to standing seeing her like this without you.

"I'll leave immediately."

She hung up and without a doubt was probably out the door. She'd move mountains for us if we needed her to. Natalya will get better, she'd make sure of it.

Putting my phone back in my pocket, I leaned over my sister. My tears fell on her cheeks as I grabbed her hand; making it seem like she was crying to. Leaning down further, I placed my lips down on hers.

"Don't die, Natalya," I cried, covering her face in tears. "Don't die."


	2. Big Sister

"I need to the restroom. Will you be alright for a few minutes?"

I merely nodded as I watched my older sister hurry off to the bathroom.

Today has not been easy to get through. Knowing my suffering sister was next to me, I couldn't sleep. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't sleep. If I was lucky enough to rest for a moment; my mind ran away from me. Those horrible images in my mind that kept repeating themselves made me afraid to sleep. I wound up just watching her unconsciously laying there; holding her hand so gently as if not to hurt her further.

With the help of a lot of citizens, Yekaterina arrived at the hospital in record time. However, Natalya had been taken away for surgeries just before she got there. And pacing around the empty room drove us insane; so desperate to escape it for a while.

Like the doctor advised, we went out to get some supplies while we waited for more news. Hours we spent trying to kill time felt like only a few minutes as we bought everything we needed. We picked up some cots so we could have somewhere to try and sleep; plenty of snacks and drinks to last, things to do as we waited for Natalya to wake up. We also swung by my house to make sure we had plenty of clean clothes to change into. For the most part, we have enough stuff so we don't have to leave the hospital again.

And now we've stopped for a quick dinner before returning to the hospital. But the menu couldn't stop me from thinking of Natalya. Especially without my older sister to hold me together.

My phone began vibrating, scaring me out of my thoughts. I didn't want to even talk to anyone but maybe it was the hospital. Checking, I saw it was my boyfriend calling me. Well, I could talk to him.

"Hello?"

"Ni hao, love," Yao's cheerful voice sang through the phone. "I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the that meeting together. I could come up early then we go to Germany together."

_ Oh right! There's a G8 meeting in a few days. But how am I going to leave Natalya while she's like this?_

"I'm not sure if I can even go," I sighed, looking around for my sister but she was still in the bathroom.

"You sound sad, honey. What's wrong?"

"My sister was in a car accident," I started to tear up but forced it down; barely getting the words out."

"Oh no! Ukraine?"

"Belarus. She's in pretty bad shape," I choked out, tears winning their way down my cheeks.

"The poor thing! Don't you worry! I'll get you out of the meeting! You focus on your sister," he spoke rather quickly but I could still feel his love in every word. "Call me if you need me. I'll come help as much as I can."

"I will," I managed, still having trouble getting words out. "I should go."

"Feel better. Call me."

He hung up with a click just as Yekaterina came back to the table. With the sight of my tears, her arms were around me as she pushed my head between her breast.

"Don't cry, baby boy. I know it's hard," she cooed to me, holding me in comfort. It surprised me how well she was keeping it together so I could cry.

I let myself cry in chest for a few minutes before the waitress came to take our order. My stomach rumbled yet I felt like I couldn't eat. Every time I thought about food I felt like throwing up. But I needed the strength for Natalya.

It took a lot of convincing but Yekaterina got me to eat something. The food didn't sit well but at least there was something in my stomach.

* * *

We returned to the hospital and were relieved to see Natalya back in the room.

"Oh my poor baby!"

I watched my big sister's eyes fill up with tears at sight of Natalya's broken frame. For her, this must be the worst sight. After all, I couldn't hold it together either.

"May I come in?"

I turned to see the doctor standing in the doorway with a clipboard. Nodding, I took a seat as I felt the anxiety rise in my chest.

"Well, I have good news," he spoke without looking up from the clipboard. "She seems to be responding well. All of the current surgeries have gone quite well. It's going to take time for her to heal but it's good progress."

The wave of relief that washed over my sister and myself was obvious. We both let out a heavy sigh; feeling some weight lifted off our shoulders. At this point, any news is good news.

The doctor left after that and I decided to set up the cots while Yekaterina unpacked the blankets.

"I'm so tired, " she sighed but still looked a little happy. "I'm glad she's doing a little better. I can't stand seeing her suffer so much."

"I can't believe I let his happen," I choked out, starting to cry again. The guilt about how she left never stopped bothering me. "It's all my fault."

My sister wrapped her arms around me and pulled me down on the cot. Automatically, I put my head in her breasts; my most comforting place. She covered us with the blanket before stroking my hair with her gentle hands. I almost felt like a kid again; needing her comforting touch.

"Hush, baby," she cooed, holding me close. "It's not your fault. It's not anyone's fault. You couldn't have known. Now all we can do is take care of her and give her lots of love."

This went on for a while until she could convince me otherwise. I could feel myself nodding off in her arms. Well, some sleep couldn't kill me. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to fall asleep.

"B...ra..ht..."

* * *

Thank you, attumsky123 and ChrystalizeMyHeart! Reviews like that make me happy!


	3. Wake Up

"Wake up, Ivan. Otherwise you won't sleep tonight!"

I felt a light shake as I opened my eyes to see my older sister leaning over me. "Hmm...wha...oh...good morning, Sestra."

"Good afternoon, silly goose," she giggled, pressing a gentle kiss on my forehead. "Are you hungry?"

Just then my stomach decided to growl loudly and answer the question for me.

Yekaterina continued laughing as she opened the door. "Don't worry. I'll bring us something from the cafeteria."

She headed out, leaving me alone to wake up. Sitting up, I looked over at Natalya but nothing had changed. _Oh, how I wish to see her smiling face again! Or even that mischievous smirk she has whenever she's up to something…_

Getting up, I went off to locate the bathroom to relieve myself but it wasn't easy to find. I wondered around for several with no luck and I really needed to use it. Finally, I found one in an empty hallway; making mental notes to remember how to get there. Returning back to Natalya's room, I saw Yekaterina already came back. She had made a make-shift table with paper plates with sandwiches and some of the chips we bought yesterday.

"Come sit," Yekaterina giggled again, patting the cot. "Come eat, hungry boy."

I did what I was told and took a seat across from her; eagerly taking a bite of my sandwich. As to be expected, it was passable but not great. Maybe sometime we can get something else or even cook something? But neither of us wanted to leave the hospital in case Natalya needed us. For now we'll have to deal with sub-par food.

"You seem in a good mood today," I sighed, noticing that she had been smiling a lot.

"I just have a good feeling today. I don't know what it is," she sighed, still smiling. "And don't talk with your mouth full."

"Sorry."

Neither of us said much else as we hungrily dug into our plates.

_ "Braht_."

I looked up at my sister who seemed to be taking a bite of her sandwich. "What?"

"Hm? I didn't say anything."

"Didn't you say braht?"

"No!"

_ Weird. _I shrugged, deciding it was nothing and went back to my food.

_ "Sestra." _

Now Yekaterina looked up at me and asked the same question I asked her a few minutes prior. "What?"

"What what?"

"Didn't you just call me?"

"No."

Instantaneously, we both looked over at the bed and saw a sight we both longed for. Natalya's blue-violet eyes staring back at us; rather dully.

"Natalya!"

Both my sister and I called out her name as we rushed over to her bed; making a mess in the process.

"What happ…ened? Where…am I?"

I longed to hear my sister's voice for what felt like so long but what I heard made my heart drop again. Her voice was weak as she spoke in broken words. And there was nothing we could do about that. With all the medication and suffering, she was bound to struggle with speaking. But it's not want I wanted to hear most. All I want to hear is her laugh again…

Yekaterina held onto Natalya's hand gently so not to hurt any of her injuries. Tears ran down her cheeks as she looked down into Natalya's eyes, falling onto her exposed skin. "You're the hospital, sweetheart. You were in an accident," she spoke softly, trying not to scare Natalya. "But don't you worry! We'll take good care of you and bring you home soon."

Natalya turned her head to look at me and smiled. It was weak but still it was a smile. At this point, I'll take what I can get. She can only get better little by little.

"I am….glad…you're…here," she croaked as she tried to move her hand from our sister's to mine. I grabbed it for her, leaning forward to kiss her fingers.

"How is the pati-oh! You're awake!"

Her doctor, Dr. Dmitry, strode into the room and immediately came over to her. He seemed genuinely surprised to see that she had awakened; as if he didn't expect her to be. He kneeled next to her, smiling gently towards her.

"How are you feeling?"

"It hurts…so much…," she whispered weakly, squeezing my hand with what little strength she had. Oh yeah. I had forgotten she didn't like doctors at all. Even in all this pain, she still looked for me to protect her. Knowing that, I couldn't help but smile a little more.

"It's understandable. You were in quite an accident," he spoke rather softly as he checked her forehead and around her injuries. "I'll give you some more medicine so you won't feel much pain for a while. But you'll be drowsy so go ahead and rest, sweetheart."

For a man who seemed so cold before, he's very gentle with my sister. It looked like he would be able to look after her well.

He gave her the medicine after assuring her, it wouldn't hurt her further. Still she held my hand for safety, knowing I would always protect her. But now, I have to watch her fade away again…

* * *

You guys are awesome!


	4. Where Did You Go?

"Braht...it hurts...," Natalya whimpered as tears ran down her cheeks. Even in the dull lit room I could see her pain. And it killed me to see that she woke up because of it.

"I know, baby girl," I cooed, holding her gently and reaching to press the call button. "I'll call the nurse."

Dr. Dmitry came on the speaker, sounding very considered. "Is she wake? Does she need me?"

"Yeah, she woke up crying in pain and it seems to getting worse," I sighed, looking down at my suffering sister. "See? He's coming and he'll make it go away."

She squeezed my hand harder than she had been earlier. And I'm not sure if that it was a good thing; either she's getting stronger or the pain is worse.

Dr. Dmitry came in with a clipboard and went over to Yekaterina; pulling her blanket over her head so turning on the lights wouldn't wake her.

"Can I take a look, sweetie?"

He tried to look over my sister but she wasn't co-operating. I think the pain and fear is more than she can bear. "Please, darling? I won't hurt you, I promise."

But still Natalya struggled; crying a little louder now. What could I do? How can I stop her suffering?

_ Oh! I know! The one thing that always makes her feel better! _

"Hush, baby," I cooed again, kneeling down to her so she was facing me, not the doctor and the equipment." If you're good for him, I'll buy you some candy. One of everything in the shop."

Her eyes lit up but they still appeared very dull. "No...three...so I can...share...you and ...S-ses...tra."

"You got it," I whispered, nuzzled her hand to distract her from the pain of the doctor looking her over. "I'll even make you a sundae."

"With...all...the t-toppings?"

"Da, all the ice cream flavours, whip cream, cherries, chocolate sauce, caramel, chocolate chips," I listed, trying to think of more toppings. "Strawberries, sprinkles, brownies, cookie-"

"You're going to put her in a coma!"

Dr. Dmitry interrupted me but I ignored it. Why would he do that? She's finally cooperating!

"Sh! It's calming her, isn't it? She loves sweets."

His face looked puzzled as he paused for a moment. After a minute of staring absently, he reached into his medical bag. "Can you keep her distracted for a minute?"

I nodded, turning back to Natalya. "I know. When I take you home, we'll bake cookies together then snuggle up with hot chocolate and a fire."

She smiled a small smile as squeezed my hand slightly tighter than before. "Just...like...we used...to."

"Yes, just we used to." I leaned forward and giving her a little kiss; the needle in her arm going unnoticed.

* * *

And that was the last thing I said to before leaving for Germany. No matter how much Yao begged, anal Germany wouldn't let me out of the meeting. It sucked immensely having to leave her but it wouldn't be good if I skipped out on meetings. Maybe Estonia could go for me next time? He's good at note taking. We'll see later.

I only got to talk with Yekaterina once before I arrived in Berlin. Natalya hadn't woken up since the night I spent with her. That worried me but at least she's getting the rest that she needs.

I looked at my watch while I walked to the hotel where the meeting is being held. Sixteen after ten' o'clock. _Great...I'm late and Ludwig will already be having a fit about trying to skip the meeting..._

I felt wet drop fall into my hair as I walked on. _Is it going to rain today? _

And within a quick instant the rain poured down, completely soaking me. I don't have an umbrella and the hotel is still a bit away. Can this get any worse?

In heavy rain, I dashed off toward the hotel with no chance of being dry.

* * *

As soon as I walked in the conference room, all eyes were on me.

"Ivan! You're late! It's bad enough that you tried to miss this meeting!"

Ludwig starting yelling at me but I toned him out; focusing my eyes on Yao.

"How come you're all wet, honey?"

"It's raining," I sighed, sitting with my head on the table.

"Bring a towel," Ludwig barked at an employee before turning to me. "Let's get started."

Within a few moments of opening my laptop to take notes, I got a webcam request from my big sister. I left my spare laptop with her just in case.

"Really, Ivan? that's not appropriate for a meeting," Ludwig sighed as he started to turn red. _Boy, he's had it with me! _

"It's could be important," Yao barked at him, standing up for me.

"I don't care," I yawned, trying to act nonchalant but really I was worried. Accepting the request, I took a deep breath and waited to see my sister on the screen.

"Hey, braht. She wanted to see you before she has to go in for surgery," Yekaterina sighed, trying to sound strong for my sake. She put the laptop on the little side tray and moved it so I could see Natalya. At the same time, the other nations came behind me to see the screen.

"Hi, baby. How are feeling?"

I didn't really want an answer to that question. She looked a lot worse than when I left. Her eyes were even duller yet bloodshot so I know she had been crying. Somehow she looked paler than before; her bruises appearing darker and more visible. I could see the pain in her face; knowing it was hurting her further. _Oh why did I leave her_?

"Wh..ere...did...you...g-go?"

Even her speaking was getting worse. I could tell it hurt her to talk more than before.

"I'm sorry, little one," I cooed to her, trying not to break down and cry. "Mean old Germany wouldn't let me out of the meeting."

She cracked a tiny smile before wincing in pain. "H-hit him."

"I will," I forced out with an artificial laugh; moving my hands as if I were actually hitting him. "Pow!"

The sound I so desperately longed to hear didn't turn out so well. She tried to laugh and it clearly caused her pain. Tears ran down her cheeks; nearly breaking what is left of my heart. _Is that even possible?_

"Oh, baby! Don't cry," I heard Yekaterina trying to comfort her off-screen.

I think they shut the laptop since I no longer could see them. Even if Ludwig tried to restart the meeting, I would wait for them to come back; staring at the black screen. Surprisingly, no one moved or said a word. They stood behind me, waiting also. Yao kept his hand on my shoulder; his loving touch the only thing helping me not break down.

A few minutes later, they came back and my sister's eyes were even more red than before. It seems that they had adjusted her bed so she could rest her head on our sister's chest but not touch any of Natalya's injuries. And that must have been uncomfortable for Yekaterina.

"She's a little better now," Yekaterina sighed, moving Natalya's hair ever so gently. "Once they take her, she'll be totally out."

"My poor baby," I cooed to her, reaching out as if I could touch her.

"The…doc...tor…he said…I get...ice…cream…," Natalya tried to say but struggled.

"He said she could have ice cream but she wants to share it with you," Yekaterina filled in for her. "He wants to see if she can even get any kind of food down."

_ Hmm…he must have remembered she loved sweets…_

"Don't worry, little one," I whispered softly, seeing Natalya starting to fade out. "I'll share it with you."

She managed a tiny smile before turning her head to see some nurses entering the room.

"Natalya, it's time to go."

Natalya hesitated, still frightened and turned to me. "Bra..ht…I'm..scared."

I felt a sharp pain in my chest as my heart dropped. I knew she'd be scared yet I left her. How could I have left? I should be protecting her!

"I know, baby girl. You're safe. Big sister will protect you. We wouldn't let you go if we didn't think it's okay. Besides you won't get better if you don't go."

"I…wish…you…were here. I…love you…"

Yeah, that officially destroyed me.

"I love you too, my darling baby sister."

I watched as Yekaterina waved and exited the chat; with no doubt walking Natalya to surgery.

My eyes filled up with tears as I stared at screen; feeling the world crash down around me.

"Come on, my lovely one," Yao cooed to me, taking my hand and helping me up. "Let's go wash up."

He led me to the bathroom so I could cry it out.

* * *

-(Germany)

Meanwhile, the guilt started settling in my stomach; making angry noises at me. Of course, I liked order and proper attendance but how could I have made Ivan come? He's not the type of man to cry yet he just broke down in front of everyone. How could I have been that awful?

I sank in my chair, putting my head in my hands. Italy came over to me and patted my shoulder but I took little notice. Even I wanted to cry after seeing Belarus suffer like that. She's just a loving little girl who didn't deserve that. After all, she's only ever wanted her big brother and I took that away from her when she needed it most. How could I even look at myself in the mirror?

Taking a moment for myself, I put my head in my knees and tried not to cry.

* * *

After a good ten minutes of an emotional breakdown, we returned to the conference room.

"Are you ready to get started, Ivan?"

England addressed me softly like he was trying to comfort me or maybe distract me from my thoughts.

"Yes."

_ Not really._

* * *

_ Wow this chapter got long so I separated the next smaller part for a separate chapter. Poor Ivan!_


End file.
